Mi Nu Hai
by AmeOfTheNight
Summary: Mulan Kashi's guardian, Torikage Akuma, has been murdered and she is taken to Konoha for safety. She leaves her home haunted by her scattered dreams and memories and she hopes to find answers with her escorts Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. OCxOC
1. Ichi

I was walking around in a very lively garden. I was in a kimono that reached to my bare ankles. My long raven hair was put up in a bun that had a hair or two out of place.

My name is Kashi Meifen. I am twelve and a half. I have no parents, but I do have guardians. They are Torikage Akuma of the Village Hidden within the Birds and his lover Kyotowara Yue.

I have admired him throughout my entire life. I am his assistant and his adoptive daughter. He raised me to be a strong fighter. He taught me all these things in life that I wouldn't be able to live without.

I walked over to the Sakura blossoms, except they were red instead of pink. Torikage-sama said they were his favorite flowers, Akasakura.

Our home has such a fluttery feeling to it. Torigakure is a very small and desolate place. We have very few shinobi and warriors, but we are the makers of weapons and new ideas. You could say we are Renaissance people. That is why Torikage was chosen to be the leader of this small village. We get help from our neighbors, Konohagakure and Sunagakure, when we need assistance.

Since Torikage is one of the few shinobi we have, he has taken in many students and apprentices. He is know through the land as "The Kind Devil". It always made me wonder why his name was Akuma, the devil.

"Meifen-sama!!!!" a voice shrieked, disturbing my thoughts.

It belonged to Taro Konichi, one of Torikage's many apprentices.

"What is it, Konichi-san?" I asked, wondering what had made her so frightened.

"Its terrible! Torikage-sama. Torikage-sama...is dead," she said shakily. She bawled her eyes out when she fell.

I waited seconds for the information to process into my cranium.

_He's...Dead?_

I repeated the words in my mind over and over again.

I dropped everything in my hands. "Torikage ...dead?" I said blankly, scared beyond belief. Konichi nodded gravely. I rushed over to his office as fast as I could.

_Torikage cant be dead!_ I thought.  
I ran through the building. My eyes were of pure shock. I ran up the stairs and in front of a door with a golden mask hanging on it.

My hands were trembling, scared to find out what was in there. I slowly opened the door and saw the dead corpse on the ground. A pool of blood surrounded him. I felt tears come to my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I walked slowly over to his corpse and knelt down next to him. I slowly put my hands to the face of my beloved father figure. His brown eyes were hollow, without the life that he lived on. His brown hair had the remains of blood.

"Torikage-sama!! Torikage-sama, are you there?" I asked, with little hope that he would awaken, saying that it was all a dream. My voice was croaking, with the urge to cry and sob on his chest kicking into me.

I started to shake him. No response. I collapsed onto him. I gave into my temptation. I sobbed on him. I let the tears fall for a very long time.

Then, a crow cawed loudly and I noticed something. A letter was on his desk. I got up, rubbing my red eyes that were leaking out watery liquid, and walked over to his desk. I opened the letter, my hands shaking and the tears falling onto the papyrus. I read it to myself:  
****

Dear Meifen,

If you are reading this, I am already dead. This parchment is my will. I had a feeling that something like this would happen, so I wrote it, just in case.

It states that you will go to Konohagakure. There you will meet the Hokage Sarutobi. He will get you situated. I sent you because it is a place that will guarantee your safety.

My belongings are yours and the next Torikage will be Yue. I have to tell you something. Something I was sworn to keep secret.  
  
_  
So he knew he was going to die. But what is this he wanted to say to me?  
_  
I kept reading, hoping that an answer would come.

**  
You are in Grave Danger  
**

_  
Danger? What danger?_ I asked myself, _Did it kill Torikage-sama?_  
**  
People are after your life. You have to be careful.**

Did you ever think what happened to your parents, Meifen? They were kind people.  
  
When you were young, your father and mother were killed in the Chinese Massacre. The people who killed them are the same people who are after my life.

Your family name Kashi is the name of the Royal Family at the time. Your clan has a power that could rank out a Kage's.

_A power larger than a Kage's?!_

Slowly, I was learning more about myself than I did before. It seemed like a whole new dream.  
**  
The Kashi no Genkai, Meifen, never use it.  
**  
I looked at the parchment of information, shocked beyond conviction. I was confused. I was so confused.  
**  
Announce the will to the whole village. The village needs to know the truth. Mail the parchment in the desk drawer to the Hokage in the neighboring village.**

Goodbye, my adoptive daughter. Your parents were lucky that they had you. Tell Yue, I'm sorry.

Yondamie Torikage  
  
I looked at the calligraphy in disbelief. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

I was speechless. I was someone I never dreamt of being. Why didn't he tell me before? Did he want to die?

I walked over to his dead body. I took off his necklace and put it around my neck.

"Meifen!" said a scared voice. The door flew open.

A turned to the door, tears falling onto the floor. At the door there was a woman with long livid hair. Her cobalt eyes lit up with fear. Her hands covered her mouth.

"Yue-san," I said, tears coming again.

She ran over to him, her hands shaking. She touched Akuma's face, one last time. Tears fell. I heard her lamenting, weeping for her love. I just sat there, hearing her sad noises.

"Akuma..." She said, smiling with a salty face, "You look so peaceful. Have you reached your peace?"

I hugged Yue, trying to calm her. I was starting to cry, wanting to be rocked to sleep.

The ANBU came and inspected his body. I just stood there with the letter in my hand and Yue and I, holding each other, waiting for the ANBU to clear out.


	2. Ni

Yue-san did a good job taking care of things. After her lament, she made everything go back in order. Torigakure had no council, just a group of shinobi. Torikage-sama made a good choice, making his very loved one his successor.

Torikage. Akuma. Oh, the pain that flew through me like bullets when his name was spoken. His funeral was soon, I didn't want to be weak. I wanted to be strong for him.

I was crying myself to sleep, not only for Torikage, but for my parents, whom I never knew, and the village, which I would have to leave.

My thoughts always passed across Yue. I could only imagine her heartbreak. I couldn't pass enough sympathy to comfort her. The other shinobi told me to leave her be. I wanted to have her have a consent with herself.

The funeral is when I cried the most. I wore my black dress and my hair down was flying in the cold air. I was the first to pay respects. I was glad I was able to do that.

"Power of the light, Power of the sun, Release." My voice echoed with little emotion. I went in front of the grave. I knelt and chanted it again and a seal popped under me.

My unusual power that separated me from a shinobi was that I had a power. My eyes would feel groggy, but my body felt recharged. I felt great stress on my body, but I felt like I was Atlas. It's not what you would call 'Magic' but more like 'Balanced Chalkra'. I was taught to use these when I encountered monks or priests that needed my help.

I wondered, _Was this The Kashi no Genkai?_

"Lands of water, earth, fire, air. Balance yourselves and let me see the night sky!"

A white flash appeared before my distressed eyes. I was happy when I saw a familiar smile and arms around me. It was Akuma, hugging me in an embrace. He then released me and walked to the shocked Yue next to me. He kissed her lips, one last time. Yue cried and tried to hug him. He dissappeared into the wind.

His voice whispered," I'll always be with you."

That was what made me smile.

"His spirit is at rest now. You may all pray to him now," I announced.

The rest of the day, I trained harder than ever before. Tomorrow would be the day I would go to Konohagakure.

I was packing my things the next day and I noticed a book.

It was a small book, dust covering it. I blew gently across the book. The dust revealed the cover, titled: Mi Nu Hai. I didn't know what it meant, but I took it to look at later.

I barely had much to own to begin with, so my luggage wasn't heavy. I put it in the kago box that I would ride in. I took one last look at my room. I went to my vanity mirror and took out a comb. It had a pure glass lily on it. I always wore it during special occasions. I would consider this a special occasion. 

I put on my long yukata and my comb. I then put my long hair up into a soft bun. I fooled around with my key around my neck, anxious for what was to come.

I hid my shuriken in my kimono, just in case we were attacked. I put on my slippers and left the room. I took one last look and I saw a teddy bear. I picked it up, smiling at it. It reminded me of my childhood, playing with all the kids. And with that, I put it in the bag with Mi Nu Hai. I walked over to the kago. Yue was waiting for me along with the ninja. She helped me up into the carriage.

The shinobi were kids my age. One was a boy, that had yellow blond hair, bright sky eyes, and a grin. He looked cheeful. I could hardly tell he was a shinobi with his orange jumpsuit and all.

Another one was a girl. He had short pink hair as pink as a baby's blush. Her seafoam eyes were looking at the last shinobi.

The last one was staring off with his black, stone hard eyes. He had hair that reminded me of a crow. He had his arms crossed over his chest. His expression looked annoyed.

"Meifen, These are the shinobi that will go with you to Konoha," said the new Torikage.

I looked at them and bowed,"Thank you very much for helping me. I'm Kashi Meifen."

"Nice to meet you, Meifen-chan!" said the blonde shinobi,"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I'm Haruno Sakura," said the pink haired girl,"Nice to meet you."

"Uchiha Sasuke," said the boy with such a cold voice.

I smiled sadly and looked back at Torikage's office and home. Yue placed her hands on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Meifen," she said," I'm sure that your loved ones are watching you. Don't worry, I sure that Akuma is proud."

I hugged the woman that was my mother figure. I knew this would probably be the last time I would see her for awhile. She hugged me and kissed my head.

"Yeah," I said,departing from Yue," I'm sure he's proud of you, too."

The kago door closed and I set off to Konoha. I said farewell to the trees and the civilians who wept when they lost the of the leaders in their village.

I looked back, seeing past memories flying across my mind. I played with my necklace, trying to forget those harsh memories.


	3. San

The silence passed my ears like a frozen breeze. I fiddled with my necklace until I got tense. I guess my problem was I was worried about Yue. I didn't want her looking over Torigakure all alone. But, Akuma will looked after her, I know it.

Ever since she was little, I heard, Yue had a connection with the dead. That was probably because she was the daughter of a priest. She had a distant past, so Akuma was cautious about telling me everything. I sighed and looked out the window. I saw the blond haired boy walking on my side of the box.

I wanted to talk to him, just for a little bit. I think Akuma would've wanted me to start over.

"Um," I mumbled,"Excuse me?"

The blond boy looked up at me. I smiled,slowly speaking,"Um, How long will it take us to get to Konoha?"

The boy grinned like a fox. It wasn't mischievous, but it was like it was happy. I then took note of the whiskers on his cheek. I saw they were not drawn on, but were like a scar. But of what? I didn't want to ponder on that.

"We're almost there! Just through this forest and we'll be at the gates!" he replied, his voice beaming with happiness.

"Really," I said,"That's great."

I fumbled with the wooden necklace in my hand. I sighed.

"Hey," said the boy,"Are you okay? You seem sad and lonely."

I clenched the necklace. A tear fell alone from my eyes. I opened the window and looked out to him.

"I don't know, but It feels like so."

The boy looked up to me. He was like a mirror for me. I could myself within his eyes, crying and every tear made a ripple in the blackness.

"I had no parents," said the boy, looking ahead,"But Iruka-sensei was like my dad, even when he got mad at me. I painted the Hokage statues and he got really mad that time!"

A snicker was heard. The boy looked at me. I was giggling non stop. 

"I wish I could've seen that," I said through giggles. It was so funny to me because my friend Chao did that. 

"You should laugh more," he said, grinning like a fox,"It sounds a lot better than you being sad."

**  
"You should laugh more, It sounds a lot better than you being crying."**

"You think so Chao?"

"I agree," said a girl older than me.

"You, too, Luli?"  


"Tell me," I said, happier than what I was a little while ago,"What's your name?"

The boy grinned at me,"Uzumaki Naruto!"

My eyes widened for a little bit _The Kyuubi...But he is so happy! He probably was protected by Yondaime, but I think Akuma told me, If I ever met him, I should become friends with him._

I think he wanted a better life than the other Jinchuuriki had.

Akuma thinks a lot like his brother, Arashi, doesn't he?

"I'm Kashi Meifen," I said, grinning a bit,"I hope we become good friends!"


End file.
